


Pelear

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Un día Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy dejaron de pelear.





	Pelear

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 10

**Pelear**

Un día Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy dejaron de pelear.

Cansados de sus continuas peleas ambas casas se pusieron de acuerdo para acabar con eso de raíz y los encerraron juntos en uno de los salones de desuso lanzando los hechizos de sellado más poderosos que conocían con un agregado de que hasta que llegasen a un acuerdo no saldrían de allí. La verdad ni los amigos de Harry ni los de Draco creyeron que las cosas se arreglarían pero para su sorpresa al salir las peleas cesaron.

Los primeros días los Gryffindor temieron que Malfoy hechizara a su amigo pero con el paso de los días fueron notando que no se retaban ni molestaban, incluso se saludaban cordialmente en los pasillos o se reunían en la biblioteca para estudiar juntos. Los Slytherin pensaron en romper la extraña paz entre las casas pero la verdad eso incluso era mucho mejor que escuchar a Draco quejarse a toda voz de cuan estúpido era Harry Potter, y cuan mojigato o perfecto en sus clases; o de cómo se salía con la suya siempre.

Tal vez se acostumbraron tanto a esa paz entre ellos que no les extrañó que un día dijeran que estaban saliendo juntos. Tal vez era algo que ya se veían venir pero de lo único que se arrepienten es que ahora que las peleas volvían su forma de resolverla perturbaba hasta los cimientos. Pero bueno, la paz conlleva un precio alto y pronto terminarían su estadía en Hogwarts.


End file.
